spiderman_animatedfandomcom-20200215-history
Spider-Woman (Julia Carpenter)
History Early life Not much is known about Julia's early life. All that is known is that Julia had a daughter named Rachel from a previous marriage. At some point Julia gained spider like powers through unknown means and become the costumed hero, Spider-Woman. Tony Stark later hired her to be Stark Enterprises C.O.O. (Chief Operating Officer) and when Tony learned that Julia was Spider-Woman he aksed her to join a team of heroes he lead called Force Works. Working with Force Works Along with Force Works, Spider-Woman fought the Mandarin and his gang (which consisted of M.O.D.O.K., Hypnotia, Dreadknight, Blacklash, Grey Gargoyal, Blizzard and Living Laser). Spider-Woman and Scarlet Witch would also compete for the afffection of Iron Man. However, Iron Man would rebut both of their advances. At one point the Mandarin learned that Iron Man's armor was powerd by solar energy and kidnapped Rachel Carpenter and planned to use her as bait to trap Iron Man. The Mandarin then had Justin Hammer deliever a message to Tony Stark saying that if he didn't give him the planes for a weapon he created he would nerver see Rachel again. However, unknown to Tony Stark and Julia Carpenter this was just a ploy to lure Iron Man into a trap. After Rachel and Iron Man went missing Spider Woman and Force Works began to search for them. However, Iron Man was eventually able to save Rachel and he returned her to Julia. Left at the altar Tony Stark eventually developed feelings for Julia and the two began to date and after some time they were engaged. However, for unknown reasons Tony left her at the altar. Force Works disbands Despite being left at the alter Julia and Tony remained good friends. When the Mandarin attempted to steal Iron Man's armor Iron Man faked his death. After learning this Force Works decided that they could no longer trust Iron Man and the team disbanded. However, Julia Carpenter and James Rhodes were the only ones that continued to work for Stark Enterprises. Julia's reason for staying was because she still had feelings for Stark. Captured by Madame Masque While on business in Egypt, Julia Carpenter was kidnapped by Madame Masque who was an ex-girlfriend of Tony Stark's. Madame Masque then used Julia as leverage to force Tony to steal an ancient artific called the Eye of Isis which could grant it's user great power and could heal anyone bathed in it's mystical light (Madame Masque's face was disfigured and that was the reason she wanted it). Madame Masque even tortured Julia to get Stark to cooperate. After agreeing to her request Tony Stark had Masque free Julia. However, Madame Masque kept the other Stark Enterprises employees hostage to ensure that he would still help her. Once Madame Masque got the Eye of Isis it gave her god like powers and Spider-Woman, Iron Man, and War Machine were able to defeat her. Armor Wars After a fight between Iron Man and the Crimson Dynamo the United Nations decided to condemn Iron Man. Right before Julia was able to tell him she discovered from Tony that his Iron Man technology had been stolen and used to create the Crimson Dynamo armor and Tony blamed himself for all the deaths that were caused after the Crimson Dynamo acivated a nuclear bomb in Russia. Distraught by this news Tony went into seculsion for several days. Julia and James Rhodes then visited him. However, Tony did not feel like talking to them. Julia even tryed to tell Tony that he needed to run his company. However, Tony still would not listen. Iron Man later attacked a few federal agents that were using his stolen armor and when Nick Fury learned of this he went to Stark Enterprises to arrest Iron Man. Julia attempted to stop him but to no avail. Fury then told Stark that unless he handed Iron Man over to S.H.I.E.L.D. he would shut down Stark Enterprises. Return of the Mandarin Powers In the comics A secret U.S. government group called The Commission decided to create their own superhero. Val Cooper met college friend Julia Carpenter in Julia's hometown of Denver, and convinced her to be part of an "athletic study." She was unknowingly a test subject in their experiments. During the experiment, they "accidentally" injected Julia with a mix of spider venom and exotic plant extracts, which gave Julia powers very similar to Spider-Man. Her first adventure as Spider-Woman was during the Secret Wars (1984 - 1985) limited series. During the Secret Wars, Spider-Woman was killed and resurrected by Doctor Doom who had taken control of the Beyonder's powers. After the Secret Wars, Julia Carpenter joined Freedom Force (a government sponsored team made up of former members of the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants who enlisted into government service to avoid prison time). However, Julia began to question her teammates' exceedingly brutal attitudes that they held over from their criminal past. Feedom Force was then sent to arrest the Avenger. Freedom Force managed to defeat them and the Avengers were arrested without a trial. Spider-Woman once again found her loyalties devided and had a change of heart and broke the Avengers out of prison. Julia was eventually offered a membership to the West Coast branch of the Avengers and accepted their offer and joined the team. During this time Spider-Woman was chosen by Doctor Strange to be a founding member of the Secret Defenders. When the West Coast Avenger disbanded Spider-Woman joined a team called Force Works which was lead by Iron Man. Other members of Force Works included Century, Scarlet Witch, U.S. Agent, War Maachine, and Wonder Man. During Marvel's Civil War she took the name Arachne. During the Civil War, Arachne joined Iron Man (who supported the Superhuman Registration Act) but turned out to be a double agent who was working to help superhumans escape registering with the government. After the Civil War charges were brought up against Spider Woman. However, the Canadan government offered to drop all charges if she joined Omega Flight which she accepted. Later on Sashsa Kravinoff kidnaps Madame Webb to use her as a sacrifice to resurrect her dead husband Kraven the Hunter. Spider-Woman managed to save Sashsa's prisoners. However, Madame Web was mortally wounded. In her final moments Madame Web transferred her telepathic, precognitive and astral projection powers to Julia which also made her blind. Julia's first action as the new Madame Web was to stop Spider-Man from killing Kraven the Hunter, explaining to Peter that he is the center of a moral web that would be destroyed if he killed Kraven. Julia also told Spider-Man that Kraven's murder, no matter how justified, would turn him into a ruthless destroyer. Gallery 8797897689786.PNG 7899776897689.PNG 7879879.PNG|Spider-Woman and Century 86978987.PNG|Spider-Woman, Tony Stark and Scarlet Witch 78978698979.PNG 689797789.PNG|Spider-Woman and Hawkeye 689789789.PNG|Spider-Woman and Scarlet Witch 879789787.PNG 78689689879.PNG|Julia Carpenter and Tony Stark 7899797897889.PNG 89679789789.PNG 9789678976.jpg Appearances 'Iron Man: The Animated Series' *And the Sea Shall Give Up It's Dead *Rejoice! I Am Ultimo Thy Deliverer *Data In, Chaos Out *Silence My Companion, Death My Destination *The Grim Reaper Wears a Teflon Coat *Enemy Within, Enemy Without *Origin of the Mandarin *The Defection of Hawkeye *Iron Man to the Second Power, Part I *Iron Man to the Second Power, Part II *Origin of Iron Man, Part I *Origin of Iron Man, Part II *The Wedding of Iron Man *The Beast Within *Fire and Rain *Beauty Known No Pain *Iron Man, On the Inside *Distant Boundaries *The Armor Wars, Part I *The Armor Wars, Part II *Hulk Buster *Hands of the Mandarin, Part I *Hands of the Mandarin, Part II Category:Heroes Category:A-Z